Genus and species of the plant claimed: Delphinium L. 
Variety denomination: Delgaal.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Delphinium, botanically known as Delphinium L., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Delgaalxe2x80x99.
The new Delphinium was discovered by the inventor in Den Hoorn, The Netherlands, in May, 2000 as a naturally occurring mutation from Delphinium belladonna xe2x80x98Vxc3x6lkerfriedenxe2x80x99 (unpatented).
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture conducted at Maasdijk, The Netherlands, starting in June 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Delphinium are stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Delgaalxe2x80x99 have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in the environment such as temperature, light intensity, day length, and fertility level without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Delgaalxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Delgaalxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. upright growing
2. green leaf color
3. violet-blue flower color
4. terminal raceme flower arrangement with approximately 22 flowers per main stem; and
5. inflorescence 40 cm (average) and 14 cm in diameter (average).
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, there are no widely know comparison varieties. The most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Delgaalxe2x80x99 is cultivar Delphinium belladonna xe2x80x98Vxc3x6lkerfriedenxe2x80x99.
Compared to parental cultivar Delphinium belladonna xe2x80x98Vxc3x6lkerfriedenxe2x80x99 (unpatented) the flower color of xe2x80x98Delgaalxe2x80x99 is violet-blue whereas the flowers or xe2x80x98Vxc3x6lkerfriedenxe2x80x99 are dark blue. Another difference is that it has turned out that the lasting time of xe2x80x98Delgaalxe2x80x99 as a cutflower is some 20 percent longer than xe2x80x98Vxc3x6lkerfriedenxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Delgaalxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without any change in the genotype of the plant. The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Den Hoorn, The Netherlands in a normal glass greenhouse under average day temperatures of between 18 to 32 degrees Celsius and 10 to 18 degrees Celsius at night. No artificial lighting, photoperiodic treatments or other cultural or environmental treatments are conducted, no growth retardants are added. These conditions closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.